


blood ties

by Embers



Series: B.A.P Bingo Challenge [8]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, B.A.P Bingo Challenge, Battle Royale - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, based on the same premise as the book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embers/pseuds/Embers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece for this week's B.A.P Bingo prompt 'Battle Royale'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood ties

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short, I know, I'm sorry. Based on the premise of the Japanese book, 'Battle Royale'. Please heed the warning for violence.

“If you don’t fight, you’ll _die_ , hyung.”

“Then I’ll die.”

Junhong looks to him with panic and Daehyun bites down on his lip to keep from screaming at Yongguk. It would only give away their hiding place. The semi-automatic Yongguk had gotten lays on the ground in front of them, mocking.

Yongguk catches him staring.

“I don’t mind if one of you-“

“No!”

“I won’t do it.”

He and Junhong interrupt together. It’s still early in the battle and they’re still holding on to hope. They glare at the eldest of them before settling back against him, trying to keep warm in the hidden cave they’d found. Their bodies are tense under the blankets they’re sharing, Junhong’s crossbow at his feet and Daehyun’s katana leant against the rock.

“You guys should sleep,” Yongguk suggests, “I’ll start tonight.”

“What’ll you do, hyung, pacify them to death?” Junhong mumbles insolently.

“Let me take the first watch. I don’t feel so tired,” Daehyun says, just to stop the fight he knows is brewing now.

They settle down, Yongguk draping his blanket around himself and leaning against the cave wall beside him, slipping a rough palm into Daehyun’s beneath it. Junhong curls under his on the ground, his head in Daehyun’s lap. He lets his free hand stroke through the youngest boy’s hair, humming a song as they drift into fitful sleep.

The vibrations of his voice buzz against the collar on his throat. He eyes the identical one on Junhong’s neck, a small light blinking in the low light of their solar powered lamp. It tracks them and it would likely kill them too, if one of their fellow students didn’t. This cave would eventually become part of the forbidden zones, sooner rather than later the longer they continued to hide here.

His thoughts come to a screeching halt when he hears movement outside, the sound of leaves crunching under someone’s shoes. The cave was isolated but anyone who managed to reach it would see their light inside. He reaches over to Yongguk for the handgun, clicking off the safety and slowly sliding out from under Junhong. The movement wakes the other two and he shushes them as they spring into alertness.

When a shadow appears the mouth of the cave, Daehyun fires. The shadow groans, shoulder sagging, but continues to move, the vague shape of a large rifle visible as he advances. Before Daehyun can get a second shot in, an arrow whizzes past him and the shadow crumbles to the ground in a heap.

Silence falls. They creep forward, weapons still cocked. Yongguk holds the lamp in his hand and shines it over the figure, revealing a button nosed boy. He’d been in Daehyun’s math class, sat just one seat over. Now, he lies dead with a bullet wound in his shoulder and an arrow embedded in his heart.

When the announcement sounds, stating the student’s name, Daehyun chokes back a sob and slides down to the ground, dropping the gun still in his hand. He sniffs, rubbing his nose and shoving Yongguk and Junhong away when they try to touch him.

“You’ll make serial murderers of us both,” he says to Yongguk after a few moments of tense quiet, breathing harshly, “Because we’d kill for you but you won’t even fight for yourself.”

“I’m sorry,” Yongguk cups his cheeks, tears streaming down his own as he seeks Daehyun’s eyes, “I’m sorry, Daehyunnie. I won’t let you guys die like that, I promise, I won’t.”

He feels Junhong’s large hand in his hair as Yongguk holds him, lips fleeting against his cheek before the youngest stands and walks back over to the dead boy.

“Come on,” he whispers, and they pull apart joining him there as they stare are the fresh red seeping into the earth.

“We have to get rid of the body.”


End file.
